When the Mouse Caught the Fox
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Team Kakashi, along with Hinata, is sent on a mission to retrieve someone vital to Konoha, though they are left in the dark as to who it is. They are informed it will be dangerous, and they will more than likely be followed. Not everyone will survive.
1. Discontinued Feelings

Naruto angrily stomped towards the woods. His clenched fists hung at his sides and his eyes blazed a wicked blue. Sai had once again crossed the line. He actually had the nerve to ask Sakura out!

_He's got to be on drugs. Like she would ever even consider him. She loves Sasuke, she has to. That's supposed to us help us bring him back. Her love! Stupid dumb Sai!_

Deep down, Naruto knew it was jealousy that was angering him. He felt so alone when new couples formed, especially when it was within his circle of friends. First, Shikamaru and Temari, then it was Tenten and Neji. Even Shino managed to find his better half. Now, Naruto was completely alone. True, he knew Sakura would never even consider Sai in a romantic way, but he wasn't going to let his lack of love ruin Sakura's. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved love, and if not with Sasuke, then someone else who she loved. He would in no way hold her back from that. Naruto was contemplating a life without love when he fumbled over a branch and twisted around onto his stomach, face in the dirt. He heard a light gasp and he slowly looked up. Standing in front of him were a pair of feet, then legs, stomach, chest…

"Hinata-san!"

Jumping to his feet, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned his cheesy grin. Mustering up what courage she could, Hinata smiled politely and murmured,

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt awkward. He always did around Hinata. She was so quiet; he actually had no idea what to say around her. Whistling, Naruto began,

"So, how about this weather? Pretty nice, huh"

Hoping for a response to his spiffy conversation starter, Naruto's face fell when all he got was a nod of her head. He was in no mood for this.

"I guess I'll talk to you later Hinata-chan. I have some things to do plus I have a meeting with Tsunade later."

"Oh, alright Naruto-kun."

Hinata watched him walk away and she huffed loudly once he was out of earshot. Thinking out loud, Hinata raged,

"Once again, another perfectly good opportunity, wasted! No matter what I come up with to say, every time I actually see him, I turn to mush! I just can't talk to him without wondering if I'm going to ruin my chances forever. Why is this so hard? I know I love him. I know I do. But I'm too scared to even look at him. I guess that's just how things will always be. I'm such an idiot! Why do these chances always slip through my fingers? Oh, I know why, its because your so stupid Hinata! Get over your stupid fear and just say one full sentence, just one!"

After a few more verbal insults to herself, Hinata departed from the woods. She too, had a meeting with the Hokage she had to prepare for.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Naruto walked back to the Village, Naruto did some more thinking about himself.

_I don't think I'm ever going to find someone to be with. And, I think I'm alright with that. I mean, I'm satisfied as long as my friends are happy. Who cares if I'm always going to be alone. I don't need someone to make my life worthwhile. Being Hokage should do that for me anyhow!_

Feeling not at all any better, Naruto continued on to the Village with a heavy sigh.

Once Naruto reached his place of residence, he saw a note stuck to his door from the Hokage's office. It was reminding him of his meeting with Tsunade.

_Hn. That's strange. She never reminds me. Maybe it's really important?_

Checking the time that he was being summoned for, Naruto crumpled the paper and threw it into his trash bin. Wandering around his home for a little while, trying to kill time, Naruto picked up a framed picture taken long ago. It was the one with Sakura, Kakashi, himself and…Sasuke. Sighing once more, he set down the picture. Looking at it, being reminded of when there wasn't a care in the world and everyone was happy, was depressing. Naruto remembered the promise he had made to Sakura two years ago. His promise to bring Sasuke back home. He'd been gone almost five years now, and so far, every time they thought they had him back, he managed to escape once again. Naruto knew both he and Sakura could not continue on like this. Always having a false sense of hope. Watching Sasuke come and then disappear. Well, he knew Sakura couldn't continue like that. Naruto could tell that when Sakura saw Sasuke, a little bit more of her broke. Naruto could see Sasuke as often as it took, but to watch Sakura slowly fade, that he knew he couldn't handle.

_Sasuke. That bastard! How could he be so careless? I hate him!_

Naruto knew his thoughts weren't true. Sasuke was his brother in a way, and he wasn't ever going to let him get away with everything that he'd done. That he was doing.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Naruto realized his brooding had killed the time he needed. Making sure he looked halfway decent, Naruto departed from his house, and made his way over to Tsunade's office. He hoped this new mission would take his mind off of Sasuke. Something needed to.

**Author's Note:** So, that's chapter one. And, I think that was the hardest chapter that I'll have to write. I have them all planned out, but this one had the least amount of notes and was more difficult to write than the rest I think. Anyway, let me know what _you_ think. Send me a review or even just a PM. Anything in relation to your thoughts on this fic will be appreciated.

P.S. This is my first Naruto chapter AND in combination with that, it's also my first Naruto and Hinata fic. Have mercy upon my soul xD


	2. Marriage and Missions

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's office door, and was led in by Shizune. He saw his entire team sitting down, along with Hinata. He looked quizzically at Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders. She too didn't know what was going on. Shizune mentioned to the empty seat next to Hinata and Naruto inwardly groaned. Here will go an hour without anyone to talk to. A conversation-less hour. Maybe even longer! Naruto couldn't stand it. He just had to talk.

"What do you think this is all about?"

Flabbergasted, Naruto had to everything in his power to hold back a girly gasp. Hinata had just asked him a question. Stammering in the beginning, Naruto replied,

"I-I know she told me my team had a new mission. Maybe you're supposed to be coming with us?"

Hinata pursed her lips and said,

"Perhaps."

Had Naruto been a more observant person, he would have noticed Hinata made no amount of eye contact with Naruto.

_That's the key! If I don't look at him, words will actually leave my mouth in a normal matter! I'll just never look at him again. Oh, but that wont work…I have to look at him. How can I not, _thought a frustrated Hinata.

Her thinking was put at an end when Hokage Tsunade entered the room, finally. She was followed by Jiraiya, who she roughly pushed out of the office.

"One drunk night and you get stuck with the world's most annoying husband. We're going to get a divorce."

Everyone knew they had gotten married on a random night, and everyday Tsunade had been talking of a divorce, and that had been going on for a year, ever since the day it happened. Clearly, there wasn't going to be a divorce.

Kakashi looked up when Tsunade cleared her throat and began their meeting officially.

"As you all have realized by now, you have a fifth companion for your mission. This particular mission will require someone with Byakugan, and since Neji is away on his honeymoon, Hinata Hyuga will be accompanying you."

Hinata nodded her head in acceptance, a look of determination on her face that Naruto had seen twice in the past. He knew no one should mess with her when she had that look.

"Perhaps you are all thinking, what is this mission? Well, you are going to retrieve someone from the Waterfall Country. This is not a politician, or any official of any sort. It is someone vital to Konoha. I am not permitted to say who or why you are being sent to obtain this being. I can warn you though of the danger. There is band of rogue Ninja's who are also in pursuit of this person. They're leader goes by the name of Kazagame. The danger should not be too great, for they are a very small group from what our sources have told us. Just in case though, when Nara Shikamaru and Temari return, they will be joining you, along with the newly established Hyuga couple."

Tsunade now turned her attention directly to Hinata.

"You will need to be aware Hinata. Keep your sense constantly at a high level. You know when to use Byakugan; I am no master in that bloodline. However, be constantly on guard."

Hinata once more nodded, that same determined look written on her face. Tsunade addressed everyone once again.

"The person in the Waterfall Country…as I mentioned before, they are vital to Konoha. They do have their own way of defense, meaning they are in control of their chakra, unlike most of the people you protect. They are not weak or useless and they will aid you to the best of their abilities, which are pretty high. Now, before I dismiss you, do you have any questions?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata, who glanced at Sakura, who glanced at Kakashi, who didn't glance at Sai, who had been drawing in his book the entire time. No hands were raised. Sighing heavily, Tsunade waved them away. Not even looking up from her paperwork, she shouted,

"Jiraiya get out of my closet!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata walked back to the Hyuga residence. Opening the door to her room, she packed a few necessary things into an easily carried bag. Her weapons she strapped to her usual places, and she brought along her favorite plushie to sleep with. It was a gray and blue mouse. She had named it Bunny a long time ago. Even though it was indeed a mouse, the name stuck with her throughout her 17 years of living. Saying a quick goodbye to her father and sister, Hinata left the Hyuga compound to go and meet with Team Kakashi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto rushed around his apartment type home, grabbing necessities and tossing them into his duffel bag. Amongst the clothing he brought, he had also packed a few bowls of instant ramen, easily cooked over a fire, the picture of his old team, a picture of his new team, and a fox plushie that he had had since he was a little boy. It had been a gift from his parents, or so he was told by the Third Hokage. He had been told he had named it Kushina, though Naruto couldn't for the life of him remember how or why he came up with that name.

Zipping his bag up tight, Naruto locked his door behind him and sprinted away to meet everyone by the front gates of Konoha.

When he reached his destination, he saw that only Hinata was there. She was holding some sort of doll. When she looked up and saw Naruto approaching, she quickly tossed the doll into her open pack. Naruto looked at her strangely.

"What was that?"

Hinata nearly looked at him, then caught herself and looked away.

"That's my mouse, Bunny. I bring him with me on missions."

Naruto laughed.

"You have a mouse named Bunny?"

Hinata smiled too, and remembered her new no eye contact rule.

"I was very little when I got him, and that's my defense."

Before they're conversation could go any further, Sakura arrived at the scene, shortly followed by Sai, who was not so shortly followed y Kakashi.

"Lets go get our mystery man," said Sai dryly.

"You have such a way with words," said Naruto, equally dryly.

They all set off, and soon, they're back's became nothing but specks to their home.

**Author's Note:** So, how was that? This one did indeed come a lot easier to me, though I have to say, the next few chapters are going to be a lot more fun! Review if you want. I know they help to motivate me to put up chapters a lot more quickly, so if you really do like this and where it's going, review D


	3. Overused

A long pale finger outstretched towards the east, where the forest lay in slumber.

"Go there. That is where the Konoha filth await you my minions. Kill them. Do not leave anyone alive. They must not reach their destination, do you understand?"

The ninja nodded their heads, and swiftly departed. Sighing, their leader sat down and stared ahead. Servants trembled under his gaze. His red eyes rolled. You'd think they know it was just his sharingan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Side by side, newlywed Neji and Tenten Hyuuga traveled back to their home in Konoha. They both could see the gates to the village's entrance, and both couldn't help but feel relief. Even though their honeymoon was…amazing, being back home felt wonderful. As soon as they were through the gates, literally, a message carried a note from the Hokage, asking them to meet her in exactly half an hour. Tenten growled and Neji put his arm around her waist.

"We haven't even been home yet and already we're getting missions!"

Neji smoothed the hair away from her forehead and planted his lips on hers, lightly.

"At least we'll be together, right?"

Tenten sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess."

She laughed playfully as she pushed Neji away and ran to toward their home. They had thirty minutes to kill. What in the world were they going to do?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I need you both, along with the Nara's, to join Team Kakashi and Hinata."

Neji couldn't help but ask,

"That's a lot for just one rescue missions, isn't it?"

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head.

"It isn't quite that simple. We have received a threat from an unknown source, just a day after Team Kakashi left."

Picking up the letter, Tsunade read aloud what it said,

"If you're Konoha stench do not abandon their mission, my men will kill them all, one by one. Do not view this as an empty threat, Lady Tsunade. I'm not one to be toyed with."

Sighing, she set the note back on her desk.

"Something about this seems too indecent to be taken lightly. There's something bigger behind all of this, and I don't know what. That's why, I'm sending the four of you to aid them on this mission."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered something about a "troublesome letter" and was answered with a nudge to the ribs from Temari. She too felt that maybe Tsunade was taking this a bit too seriously, but, Temari knew to be on her best behavior, after all, Tsunade was her new Hokage, something Temari was still in the process of getting used to.

_The price I pay for marrying Shikamaru._

Tsunade looked at Neji once more.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you need to join them if they have Hinata with them. Well, here's the truth. I'm not quite sure how Hinata will do on her own."

Neji eyed Tsunade.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself you know. Hinata has gotten stronger in the past five years."

Tsunade sighed. She was used to being defied by her people.

"Yes, but can you guarantee me she will be ready for a battle as strong as the one I am expecting?"

Neji admitted that he didn't know. Hinata and Neji weren't exactly best friends, something Neji had long felt guilty over. With a wave of her hand, Tsunade dismissed the Hyuuga's and the Nara's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good thing we haven't unpacked anything, eh Neji-kun?"

He nodded his head lightly. He was too troubled to come up with a decent response. If Tsunade felt something larger looming around the corner, how would Hinata truly fair? Neji was worried, and it wasn't something he was used to. He was used to worrying about Tenten, no doubt, but worrying about his long-distant cousin was something relatively unfamiliar. His thoughts were interrupted when Tenten came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, thought they only reached his stomach. He twisted in her arms so that he could lift her up. Cradling her, he listened as she asked in a whisper,

"Neji, what's wrong?"

Resting his forehead against hers, he answered,

"Nothing that you can't fix."

He was rewarded with a kiss to the lips. And, as quick as they had come, all of his problems seemed to melt away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru lazily packed his bag, complaining the whole time. Occasionally his whining would cease when Temari pushed him around.

"Would you quite hitting me?"

Temari laughed.

"Not until you stop whining like a little baby!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"It's just, it seems to me that ever since we got married, its been mission after mission. Just when I think we're going to actually spend time together as husband and wife, _another_ mission is shoved at us."

Temari sighed; she knew exactly what he was feeling. Shikamaru plopped down on their couch, and he pulled Temari onto his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and mumbled into his chest,

"I know, but they told us it was going to be this way for awhile. I have to prove myself to Konoha."

Shikamaru whispered into her ear,

"Its been far too long, and you've proved yourself a hundred times over."

Sighing once more, Temari felt Shikamaru entwine his fingers with hers, and with his free hand, he ran his fingers lightly against her hair. She felt her eyes droop.

"Go to sleep Temari. You need the rest."

She blissfully closed her eyes and fell asleep while laying on Shikamaru. He leaned his cheek against the tope of her head and he too dozed off, still cradling her in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Early the next morning, the two couples met out front by the gates of Konoha. Everyone had the same thought.

_Deja vu. _

Departing, Tenten's hand wrapped around Neji's and Temari's with Shikamaru's, the small band attempted to meet up with the larger group. They had a three day journey ahead.

"I bet we can make it in two," said Shikamaru.

**Author's Note: **Well, finally chapter three is up. This one was a little difficult. I've never written anything about Temari and Shikamaru before, so if I seriously let you down, sorry. Also, I know I didn't have Naruto and Hinata in this chapter, but not to fear, there's some potential romance in the next chapter D Let me know if you saw any mistakes too.


	4. Cold Campfire

The cool wind whistled around the small camp. Sai silently crept into his tent, leaving nearly all of the room for Naruto. Sakura too, went to bed, though she left the tent flap open for Hinata. Kakashi had his own tent, no surprise there. The campfire bellowed almost no smoke, leaving nothing but a starry night as their view. Four seats had been constructed out of logs, and Naruto sat his butt down into one. To his surprise, Hinata took the seat next to him. She leaned closer to the flames in an attempt to warm herself. Naruto couldn't help but think to himself,

_Wow, I guess Hinata is sort of pretty. _

Naruto hadnt realized he was staring at her, and he blushed profusely when Hinata caught him looking.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

Shaking his head a little too fast he said,

"Nope, thought I saw a bug behind you. Its gone now."

Hinata nodded, still not breaking her no-eye contact rule. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, once more trying to get some warmth on this cool night. Regret flooded over her once Naruto stood from his seat without and a word to her, went into his tent.

_Stupid lack of conversational skills._

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something warm and comfortable drape over her shoulders. Her appearance brightened when Naruto sat back down. She realized that Naruto had just put his jacket on her. She looked at him then, not even realizing she was breaking her number one rule.

"I figured you could use it, more than I ever could. I don't get cold very often."

Hinata smiled, not a wide grin, but enough to show Naruto that she was touched. Naruto grinned back.

_Its so amazing. His smile can melt away all of my concerns. _

Not giving it another thought, she snuggled in closer to the jacket. Her pale fingers twirled around a loose button and she closed her eyes. Never in a million years did she think she would be in this scenario. Funny how life turns out.

Naruto couldn't help but still another peek at Hinata. He'd never really noticed her before. Not that he didn't care, it's just that he was Naruto. He was a pretty unobserving kind of guy. He smiled to himself. Hinata looked so content it made him feel content. Never mind that they were in an unfamiliar territory on a potentially life endangering mission. He was sitting here with Hinata, the quiet mousy girl. It wasn't until he noticed that the moon was starting to drift to the opposite side of the earth that he thought of sleep. Standing up, he said in such a light tone it could have been mistaken as a whisper,

"I guess I'll get some sleep in. Who knows how early Kakashi is going to make us leave."

Hinata smiled lightly, and replied back,

"Or how late."

Naruto chuckled.

_I guess everyone knows of his track record with being on time. _

Hinata stood as well, and began to unwrap herself from the jacket. She stopped when Naruto shook his head.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."

Hinata had to look away then. If she had kept looking, Naruto would surely have noticed the tomato color her face had turned.

He noticed anyway. Just as he was about to enter his tent, he heard Hinata, barely above a whisper say,

"Byakugan!"

Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground and Hinata was in his place, clutching her arm. A shuriken was half-way embedded into her skin.

Naruto whirled around to see the assailant, or _assailant's, _dashing closer to the camp. Hinata jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain. She'd had worse. Naruto yelled for everyone to wake up, and sooner than he could blink, Sakura and Kakashi were at his side, later joined by Sai. 

"I guess the Hokage was right. We're being followed," said Kakashi, melodrama oozing from his words.

Hinata, with more fierceness than expected, said,

"There's only five, none behind or to the sides. Just directly in front."

Sakura laughed as she built up her chakra and focused into her earth shattering punch.

"Piece of cake."

Four bodies flew in the air as the fifth one narrowly avoided the deadly quake. This fifth one on his own stood no chance. Everyone still in their same places as when they began, took a step back as Kakashi threw one kunai. As it flew through the air directly into the forehead of the attacker, the distinct flap of paper blowing in the wind could be heard. There was an explosive tag on the end.

"That certainly took care of that," mumbled Sai.

Scanning to make sure there no others, Hinata nodded.

"There was only five? That seems like a bit of a small number, don't you think?"

Naruto nodded at Sakura. He had been wondering about that too.

"It looks like we've been underestimated," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded again and looked back at Hinata. He was about to thank her for the warning, when he noticed her face an even paler shade than usual. He saw the scarlet blood droplets falling to the ground and dripping down her arm.

"Sakura, Hinata's been hit."

Sakura nodded and walked over to her.

"Its nothing to serious. Let me heal it."

Once Sakura had completed the process, Hinata thanked her. Once more making sure that no one else was in the woods, she made her way over to Naruto. Everyone else had already gone back to bed.

"Hinata-san. I'm so sorry you were hurt. It was my fault. I should have heard them coming."

Hinata actually looked irritated.

"Naruto, no one is at fault. It's not even a critical injury. I'm fine and you're fine and that's all that matters."

Guiltily, Naruto accepted her words.

"Still, I owe you one Hinata. Thanks."

He nodded in her way before entering into his tent. He looked back at her and smiled once more.

_That's the best thanks you could give me. Knowing you're well and…smiling. _

**Author's Note: **So, was this one any better? My fighting scenes will get more dramatic with actual fighting, don't worry. Was the romance alright? That also will get more dramatic with action :D. Let me know what you though; I love hearing from everyone.


	5. Undiscovered Emotions

When Hinata woke up, fear washed over her. The arm that had been injured the night before was numb. Not just numb. If not for her vision, Hinata would not have even known her arm was still connected to her body. Soon, her vision failed her. Hinata had blinked her eyes, and now she was unable to open them once more. Not even five minutes had gone by before Hinata could not feel any part of her body. Nothing. She couldn't even call for help for she could not make her lips and tongue cooperate.

_What's happening to me?_

If Hinata could not move, she had no idea what would become of her. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long to find out. Another five minutes had gone by and Sakura aroused form her sleep. When Sakura looked at Hinata, she thought she was still asleep. She stood to exit the tent, evidently giving Hinata a few more moments of sleep.

_No! Come back! Please! I'm awake. I'm awake! Please come back! I've got to move! If I stay longer like this it might become a permanent paralysis!_

Hinata cried, or attempted to at least. She could hardly summon up a tear. As the tear fell down her cheek and onto the ground, Hinata felt that she may just stay as she was forever and eternity. However, the sound of the tears splashing onto the solid ground led to Sakura turning and peering curiously down at Hinata, who had managed to command a few more tears forth. Sakura was worried.

"Hinata? Wake up! Your having a nightmare!"

_No kidding!_

Hinata could do nothing except continue to cry. Sakura managed to understand something was not right. She knelt forward by Hinata's right side, the side of the initial wound. She lifted her arm, meanwhile, Hinata had to rely solely on her hearing to judge what was happening. She knew Sakura did not leave, but she didn't know that Sakura was holding her arm, searching for an answer. Hinata heard rapid breathing close by.

_Thank Kami!_

Sakura turned Hinata's arm so she could examine the wound, feeling that it was the only logical cause of Hinata's sudden inability to move. She hoped she would see a pinkish mark, a sign of healing. Instead, she found a dark black mark with a purple center.

"Poison!"

Immediately she set to work. Sakura's knowledge of healing was not out to the test as she feared. Instead, she discovered the poison was a fairly common one, one that she had extracted many times before. Soon, Hinata was sitting up, eyes dry and open.

"Sakura, thank you! I-I-I-'ve never been so terrified, so confused before. What-what happened to me?"

Sakura hugged Hinata. She knew just how terrifying it could be. Paralysis had happened to her once before.

"The cut you received during yesterday's battle was inflicted by a poisoned kunai. It was common form of paralysis. You're fortunate I knew what I was doing, otherwise…"

Sakura trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

_Otherwise, I would have died. _

Hinata shakily stood up, as did Sakura.

"We should let the other's know."

"Yes."

Together, they stepped out of the tent. Kakashi rested next to the pit where their fire from the night before had been. Naruto was standing, looking up at the sky, his hair blowing in the wind.

_Naruto. _

Seeing the women out and about, Naruto grinned and waved his hand.

"Morning Sakura-chan, Hinata-san!"

Sakura waved back, and Hinata managed a small smile. It seemed as if her courage had disappeared over night.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata has something to explain to the two of you."

Hinata felt a bit queasy at the idea of speaking to Naruto.

_Don't be an idiot! Act for once!_

Hinata nodded and she lifted her eyes from the ground and into the eyes of Naruto. As she went into her short story, Hinata managed to not once look away from Naruto's blue-eyed gaze.

Kakashi felt a tad awkward.

Naruto looked sick to his stomach. At first, he couldn't understand why he felt the way her did. Then, he realized it was because of how close to death Hinata had come. Too close, far too close.

_I-I almost lost her. Wait wait wait. What am I saying? Of course I do not want to lose Hinata, but why do I feel like I would have lost myself if she had died? What is going on with me?!_

Naruto raged with his inner self, unaware as to what was wrong with him. Or, rather, what was right. He raised his eyes to look at Hinata and a sudden flash of concern flooded through him, along with what he recognized as affection.

"Are you alright now? Is everything ok with you now?"

Hinata was mesmerized by the tone in Naruto's voice. Anger? He certainly seemed angry to her. Or maybe, she dared to think, he was worried about her.

"Yes, Sakura made sure to have removed all of the poison. I am fully better."

Even as she voiced the words, Hinata stumbled a bit forward. Before she hit the ground two arms wrapped around her and held her still. She felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks as she recognized the orange color of Naruto's sleeves.

"I guess I don't have all of my strength back," she whispered, nearly silent.

"I guess not," Naruto whispered back, just as quiet.

As he released her to stand on her own, Naruto thought bitterly to himself,

_I didn't want to let her go. What the heck is happening?!_

Naruto didn't have any time left to ponder his new feelings because Kakashi rushed them to pack and be off. They had used up more than enough of the day tending to Hinata.

_I'm doing better. I am able speak to him without making a fool of myself! Things are changing...for the better? Or the worse?_

Hinata shook her head and packed her belongings. Soon, they were on their way.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The face behind the cloak roared.

"Failure is unacceptable! How dare those mongrels even consider defeat? They are fortunate they died, else they would have felt my fury!"

A pale hand stretched forth and snatched a bell. Furiously ringing it, the terrifying creature called forth another squadron of ninja.

"Go. Kill them all. If you fail…well, you had just better make sure that that does not happen."

The man that had been summoned forth nodded, fear plainly etched into his every feature.

"Yes Kazagame."

_Fools._

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look, bodies. What's happened here," asked Tenten.

"Clearly, a battle," pointed out Temari.

"Thanks for the obviousness!"

"Well, you asked a stupid question, you get a stupid answer."

Tenten stuck her tongue out. She looked at Neji and Shikamaru as they walked back and forth across the land the dead resided on.

"It seems as if Kakashi and his team are not too far ahead. About a day."

Neji nodded in agreement.

"Shall we camp here then?"

All four nodded their head. Once the two tents were set up, Shikamaru set up a fire, something to keep the coming frost at bay. Temari snuggled up to his side, and Tenten lay her head on Neji's shoulder. The men somehow were deep into a discussion on battle techniques, and the women were rolling their eyes.

"Temari, how are you faring in Konoha? It must be very different from Suna…another obvious statement, I know," inquired Tenten.

Temari laughed lightly, clearly not annoyed.

"Yes, it is different, but, I've grown accustomed to it, as I have to with Shikamaru. You would not believe how obsessive compulsive he can be!"

Tenten laughed loudly, as she usually did. Temari was right, Tenten couldn't believe it. Shikamaru usually seemed like he didn't give a rats butt about anything. Except Temari. Anyone could he always cared about her. And sure, he cared for his missions, but it was less obvious than his passion for Temari.

"Well, Neji has issues with just about everything. He can't for the life of him make a serious decision away from the public eye."

Temari whistled.

"That's surprising! He seems like a very in control type of man."

"Like I said, away from where everyone can see him, he's extremely indecisive."

Together, the women laughed. Little did they know a friendship was forming. And who knew how much time any of them had left, for Tsunade had been right, a battle stronger than any of them had imagined loomed just around the corner. Would they be able to maintain themselves in a compromising battle?


	6. Broken Promises

The sound of fast approaching footsteps alerted Naruto's senses.

_Another attack!_

He was not alone with this knowledge. The rest of his team were soon aligned alongside of him. Naruto dodged to the left as a pair of well aimed kunais flew past him. One managed to strike Kakashi, who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Replacement technique!_

"There are four of them! They appear to be stronger, but looks can be deceiving."

Naruto managed a glance at Hinata. Her eyes caught his and she smiled.

"Easy."

Naruto grinned back and nodded. Pulling out his weapons, Naruto thought to himself,

_Easy. It had better be. Nothing will happen to Hinata-san. Not this time._

The fire that had begun to burn inside of Naruto, this urge to protect Hinata, surprised him. It was so strong, invigorating even.

_They may be strong, but not strong enough._

Naruto attacked the first to appear head on. The clangs of kunais and shurikens bashing against each other could be heard echoing throughout the forest. Naruto noticed that the attacking group did not specialize in any jutsu. Instead, they seemed to have mastered straight forward combat.

The first flesh wound Naruto managed to inflict on the invading ninja hardly affected him at all. Naruto's eyes bulged out as he saw the wound close over and heal on its own.

_What the-_

"They can heal," shouted Sakura from somewhere to the left.

"You will suffer Konoha. Each and every single one of you!"

With a rage infused cry, Naruto plunged his weapon into the heart of his attacker. The thrill of victory never was able to take place as Naruto heard a bloodcurdling scream come from Sakura. Hinata was by her side and Kakashi stood in front of her. What could be wrong? That was when Naruto saw the reason for Sakura's sobs. On the ground lay four bodies, only one did not belong.

"Sai!"

_No! Not again. We cannot keep losing everyone! _

Naruto looked around for the fourth attacker, but saw no one. He had escaped.

_Damn it!_

Shoulder's shaking, Naruto ran to his friends. Sai took in feeble breaths, a strange dart protruding from his chest. Several other wounds decorated his exposed stomach.

_Sai is stronger than this! What could possibly have distracted him from such a weak fight?_

"I feel cold."

Tears dripping down her cheeks, Sakura draped her sleeping blanket over Sai's body.

"I can't fix him," came her broken whisper.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan. Arigato."

Her eyes widened.

"For what?"

A small smile touched his contorted expression.

"For showing me how to feel. You did fix me."

Naruto pounded the ground with his when Sai closed his eyes.

"No! No! This can't happen! I swore it wouldn't!"

Kakashi whispered parting words and Sakura threw herself over the boy who had loved her.

"I'm so sorry! I'll love you, I promise! Please don't leave me. Please!"

Two hands pulled her up and she sobbed into Kakashi's shoulders.

Naruto did not cry. Instead he ran. He ran away from the small group. He ran for only a few minutes, not wanting to be far away in case danger decided to strike again. Naruto shook with fury. Fury with himself for the most part. He had promised himself he wouldn't let this happen again. The loss of a friend. A team member. He promised for Kakashi and especially for Sakura. The loss of Sasuke had brought on a catatonic state for Sakura once, he didn't want to know what losing Sai would do to her.

A cool touch forced his attention back to reality. He gazed at the pale hand, smooth against his face.

"I…am so sorry."

Before Hinata could say anything else, Naruto threw her world off balance as he enveloped her into a hug. Her hands wound up around his neck and her cheek rested against his shoulder.

"Thank you for staying safe.

_If she was hurt at all..._

Naruto did not let himself finish the gruesome thought. As he held Hinata, he felt intensely guilty. Not just for the death of Sai, but for the lack of emotion he felt for said death when he had Hinata with him. The assurance of her safety, no her very presence, managed to consume his entire being.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

When Hinata pulled away, Naruto took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

In truth, Naruto wasn't sorry at all. Actually, he was proud of how he had been able to just hold Hinata without a second thought otherwise.

"Don't be," came her quiet voice.

Naruto peered down at the newly captivating girl. He searched her violet eyes for a reason for the power she seemed to hold over him now. Instead, he felt something like a magnet pulling him closer. Hinata faced upwards, moving closer as Naruto moved lower.

_This cant be happening. No. Don't do it!_

Hinata was unable to talker herself out of her hearts desire. Fate however, intervened. Sakura called for Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was once again thrust back into the unpleasant reality.

_What the crap was that?_

Before Naruto could say or do anything else, Hinata ran away, back to the camp. Naruto stared after her, his heart unable to slow back down. When he finally made it back to camp, he noticed Hinata avoided his eyes. He had no time to speak to her; it was time to bury Sai.

Fingering through Sai's art book, Naruto flinched when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Bending to retrieve it he saw that it wasn't paper at all. It was a snapshot of Team Kakashi. The light from the sun shone down and Naruto could see that there was writing on the back. Flipping it over, he read the words out loud,

"My family."

One tear managed to slide out of Naruto's eye. Only one. He wouldn't allow himself to mourn. He would seek solace in revenge. Naruto didn't like having to break a promise. He fastened the picture to Sai's grave and then wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Her sobs had quieted down to silent tears. Naruto did not like having to break his promises, not at all. And as he looked around at the faces that were _his_ family, he made a new one.

_I will protect them. All of them. As long as I live. _

His eyes raked over Hinata who sat down on a fallen tree. Her gaze met his and she wanted nothing more than to go to him. Finish the kiss that didn't have time to start. But Hinata couldn't help but wonder, was Naruto only looking for comfort in a tragic time? Or was it more than that?

Naruto's questions reflected Hinata's own. Did Hinata only want to comfort him, or did she want more than that? In that moment, Naruto knew he did. He wanted all of Hinata, but would she ever want him? He was willing to give her everything and all of him. Wholly.

Hinata had always wanted all of Naruto. And now she possessed his very heart, and she didn't even know it.

**Author's Note:** I know my battle scense are rushed and well, boring, but I have no experience in writing viloence for Naruto, so its a tad diffciult, especially for the big plans I have for this story, but bear with me as I try to improve them. And, for those of you who may not appreciate the fact I killed off Sai, sorry, but I felt he had it coming. Review please! I love hearing from anyone and everyone!


	7. At Last

Naruto tossed and turned in the night. His dreams were haunted with terrifying visions of death. He saw Sakura lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. The grave of Sai came into vision. Next, Kakashi, face down in the dust. Only one person was nowhere to be found.  
_  
NO! Not Hinata!  
_  
He raced to find her before she succumbed to the fate of the others. He pushed his legs to go faster, avoiding every obstacle in his way. Finally, he came to the edge of a cliff. He saw two hands holding onto the end. One hand slipped, and Naruto pushed himself forward. Just before the other hand let go, Naruto grabbed it and held on with all his might.

"Don't let go. Please, hang on!"

He looked down into the crying eyes of Hinata.

"I can't," she whispered, and let go.

Naruto sat up in his tent, breathing erratically. Kakashi was sound asleep, snoring away. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto sighed in relief to know it was all just a dream. An awful nightmare, but still a fake.  
_  
I could really go for some ramen right now _he thought, shaking his head. _Everything is so off with me lately!  
_  
Unable to fall back asleep, Naruto crawled out of the tent and decided to take a walk. He fumbled back to the hills where he was last with Hinata. Yawning and stretching, lay down in the grass, looking up at the moon.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't realize you were out here," said a mousy soft voice. Naruto jumped to his feet just as Hinata was turning back around. Fully unaware of the effect his words were going to have on Hinata, Naruto said, rather quickly,

"No. Don't go."

She stopped instantly. Her back still turned to Naruto, she whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear,

"Why?"

Naruto was at a loss of words.

"I don't know."

He looked down at the ground, embarrassed. It wasn't that he didn't know, it was that he couldn't put his feelings into words.

"I don't like it when I cant see you."  
_  
That's the best I can do?!?  
_  
Hinata was still standing with her back to Naruto.

"I don't like not seeing you either Naruto."

He took a step forward.

"Hinata…I-."

He stopped.  
_  
I am really bad with this. Why is it I know how I feel, but just cant say it? I've never had this problem before!  
_  
While Naruto was busy arguing with himself in his head, he didn't notice Hinata turn around. When he finally looked up, she was standing just in front of him, close enough that he could feel her breath. He reached his hands to grip her arms. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her.  
Just like that. Hinata had barely enough time to process what he had just done when he broke away from her.  
_  
Why'd he do that? Why did he stop?  
_  
"I'm sorry Hinata. I shouldn't have done that."

Hinata almost yelled. She was this close to screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead, she quietly said,

"You're right. You shouldn't have stopped."

Smiling a small smile, she reached up and slowly kissed Naruto back. His arms gripped her waist and pulled her as close as possible. A cough in the background interrupted them.

"Uhh, guys? We really should start going. Its dawn…," said Kakashi.

Hinata turned beat red and when she turned to walk back to the camp, Naruto slid his arm around her waist.

"Like I said, I don't like not seeing you. Or being near you."

"You forgot to mention that last one."

"Did I?"

Hinata didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded. When they reached their makeshift camp, Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw Naruto and Hinata, side by side, hand in hand, arms around waist.

"Woah! What the heck did I miss?"

Naruto shrugged in a very Naruto-esque kind of way.

* * *

"One? You've killed only one? And the weakest link at that! How dare you come crawling back here? As if you have the right to do so. Failure is unacceptable."

Sai's killer cowered at the feet of Kazagame.

"But-but-but, he _is_ dead. I killed him. Does that not win favor in your eyes, Majesty?"

Kazagame smiled sweetly and said,

"None whatsoever."

And so the henchmen fell dead to the ground, his life force flowing into Kazagame. Wiping the killing fingers clean of the blood, Kazagame whispered into the darkness,

"If I want something done right, I suppose I have to do it myself!"

* * *

Tenten turned around and cried into the arms of Neji, while Temari comforted a distraught Shikamaru. Both couples looked down upon the grave of Sai. It was just past dawn, and shortly ahead they could see the remained of Team Kakashi.

"Wait!"

Sakura stopped and turned around.  
_  
Help at last!  
_  
The two teams caught up to one another and greetings were exchanged. Shikamaru explained why there were sent, and the mysteriousness behind Tsunade's words.

"We've already lost Sai. And she expects it to be a stronger battle than what we've had? What we've had hasn't been very strong. I don't know how Sai managed to be defeated, but here we are. Stronger, though? Really?"

Naruto didn't understand. If this battle was going to be as strong as Tsunade expected, than they were all in great danger. Instinctively, Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him. Is that what his nightmares had been about? An impending doom?

_Let her live. Please, let her live._

As the newly formed team continued their mission to escort those who needed saving, they were unaware of the evil following close behind. How long would it take?

**Author's Note: **OH SWEET LORD. If you're still reading this bless you! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! I didnt even realize but its almost been a year! I'm such a horrible person! Please oh please dont give up on me! FORGIVE ME. And this chapter is definitely not my best, but I was in such a rush to get it out to you faithful fans! AHHH I AM SO SORRY.


End file.
